diehardwolfersfandomcom-20200215-history
Map of the Month Contest
The Map of the Month Contest (MotM) is a community mapping contest that started June 2007 on the DieHard Wolfers Forum where members would participate by and submiting maps that they created to that month coordinator. Winners were chosen in a poll where anyone could download the compiled mod pack, play it, and vote for their favorite maps. The creator of the map with the most votes would then become the next month's coordinator where they could change or add additional features. Monthly contests continued through October 2007, where they then became more randomly spaced, allowing submissions over a greater period of time. June 2007 Coordinator: BrotherTank Submissions #Forbidden - by Adam Biser [ 1 ] #Here Goes Nuttin' - by Ack [ 6 ] - 3rd #Abandoned Dungeons - by Serpens 2 #Deja View - by BrotherTank [ 6 ] - 3rd #Citadel - by AReyeP [ 12 ] - Winner #Out of the Blue - by Thomas [ 3 ] #Luger Me Now!! - by Codetech84 [ 1 ] #Paths of Peril - by Tricob [ 3 ] #Gun & Run! - by Megabyte [ 2 ] #Secret Corridor - by Ronwolf1705 [ 7 ] - 2nd July 2007 Coordinator: BrotherTank Submissions #Retro Shapes - by Tricob [ 1 ] #Invictus - by Megabyte [ 1 ] #Cat N' Mouse - by AReyeP [ 13 ] - Winner #Familiar Shape - by Codetech84 [ 0 ] #Dogs - by Ronwolf1705 [ 6 ] - 3rd #EntryWay - by Adam Biser [ 3 ] #Sentinel - by Serpens [ 9 ] - 2nd #Hitler's Revenge - by BrotherTank (Disqualified) #GateKeeper - by Dean [ 2 ] #The Chateau - by Rocketboy680 [ 2 ] #Smoothness - by Arielus [ 4 ] #Whoops... - by Adhesive_Boy [ 1 ] #Shreds of Pain - by Ack [ 4 ] #Redux - by Thomas [ 2 ] #The One Domain - by Haasboy [ 2 ] August 2007 Coordinator: AReyeP Submissions #Facing Hell - by Thomas [ 6 ] #Death Han's Way - by BrotherTank [ 2 ] #Blutbahnen - by Serpens [ 0 ] #Cleavered Up - by Haasboy [ 7 ] - 3rd #Siege - by Lozer_42 [ 1 ] #BwaHaHaHa - by Ack [ 3 ] #See Not Touch - by Tricob [ 1 ] #Hot August Nite - by AReyeP [ 9 ] - Winner #Fun With Adolf - by Adhesive_Boy [ 2 ] #Pas Fantastique - by Arielus [ 8 ] - 2nd #One Big Secret - by Ronwolf1705 [ 2 ] #Inner Sanctum - by Dean [ 3 ] September 2007 Coordinator: AReyeP Submissions #Little Surprise - by Ronwolf1705 [ 5 ] #Fortress - by Rocketboy680 [ 2 ] #A Twisted Throne - by Lozer_42 [ 8 ] - 2nd #Line of Thought - by Arielus [ 9 ] - Winner #Seek N Secure - by Serpens [ 5 ] #Adolf Me Not - by Haasboy [ 6 ] - 3rd #Deathtrap Deja Vu - by BrotherTank [ 2 ] #Look Both Ways! - by AReyeP [ 5 ] October 2007 Coordinator: AReyeP Submissions #Castle Chaos - by Rywolf85 [ 4 ] - 3rd #Below He Dwells - by Serpens [ 3 ] #Oblivion - by Thomas [ 3 ] #November Rain - by Ronwolf1705 [ 6 ] - Winner #Dying For 2 - by Haasboy [ 2 ] #Big Bad Wolf - by AReyeP [ 5 ] - 2nd February 2008 Coordinator: Arielus Submissions #Aftermath - by AlumiuN [ 3 ] #Control Room X - by AReyeP [ 6 ] - 2nd #Dungeon Remake - by Tricob [ 1 ] #Hola - by Ack [ 4 ] #No Way Out - by Ack [ 2 ] #Out of Bubblegum - by Ronwolf1705 [ 7 ] - Winner #Recursion - by AlumiuN [ 1 ] #Untitled - by Rywolf85 [ 5 ] - 3rd November 2013 Coordinator: AlumiuN Submissions #No Turning Back - by AlumiuN [ 2 ] - 3rd #Think B4 Pulling - by Ronwolf1705 [ 4 ] - Winner #The Luminary - by AlumiuN [ 1 ] #Don't Do It... - by Dean [ 3 ] - 2nd #Haunted - by Ronwolf1705 [ 0 ] 1st Quarter 2014 Coordinator: Ronwolf1705 Submissions #Centrifuge - by AlumiuN [ 4 ] #Heroes Die Young - by Arielus [ 7 ] - 2nd #Too Much Grey - by Tricob [ 5 ] #Shoot Wisely - by Ronwolf1705 [ 1 ] #Sliding Wall - by Ipank7000 [ 2 ] #Vault-Face - by AlumiuN [ 8 ] - Winner #Brass - by Gary Ragland [ 2 ] #Waste Disp. Sw2x - by Ronwolf1705 [ 3 ] #Blizzardy winds - by Fraggeur [ 2 ] #XtravaganzA 2K14 - by Arielus [ 5 ] #Born Again - by HellRaiser & StormBringer [ 6 ] - 3rd 2nd Quarter 2014 Coordinator: AlumiuN Category:Map Packs Submissions # Switchback - by Adam Biser [ 3 ] - 2nd # Interloper - by AlumiuN [ 0 ] # Antartica - by Ronwolf1705 [ 2 ] # Vladivostok - by Ack [ 2 ] # Ash Wednesday - by AlumiuN [ 3 ] - 2nd # Twists And Turns - by Adam Biser [ 1 ] # Meet My Friends - by Ack [ 4 ] - Winner # Heavy Machinery - by AlumiuN [ 2 ] # A Vacuous E'ning - by Arielus [ 1 ] # Telekinesis - by Ronwolf1705 [ 1 ] Category:Mods